1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and more particularly to a computer enclosure with a drive bracket pivotally connected to the computer enclosure.
2. Background of the Invention
Various data storage devices, such as hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, and optical drives are installed in drive brackets. Usually a typical drive bracket is directly secured in a computer enclosure with a plurality of screws. But a space in the computer enclosure is limited particularly for some mini personal computers. It is hard to remove these date storage devices when they need to be repaired.
Therefore pivotable drive brackets have been developed. Taiwan Patent Publication No. 492614 discloses a compute enclosure with two pivotable drive brackets. A mounting plane is secured in the computer enclosure. The mounting panel extends at least one locating tab. The two drive brackets are pivotally attached to the mounting panel on two sides thereof. Each of the two drive brackets integrally extends a supporting leg at one side thereof, and forms a flange at the other side thereof. The flanges of the two drive brackets are rotatably connected with the locating tab by connecting shafts. The supporting legs function as supports when any of the drive brackets is rotated to a position paralleling to the other one. Each of the drive brackets can be pivoted to a folding position upon the other one in case of drive bracket maintenance or assembly. However the two drive brackets only can be positioned on the superposition and cannot be positioned on other inclined positions.
An improved invention that solves the above problem is desired.